


break of day

by prythian



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prythian/pseuds/prythian
Summary: "are you willing to leave everything behind just for him?""for him? i'd lay down my life. i won't stop until i see him back on the throne. until then, i'll follow wherever he goes. and you?""i'd give up my soul."in which george, sapnap, and quackity leave.lowercase intended.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	break of day

**Author's Note:**

> hello. not very caught up on streams but I get the general gist of where things are at the moment. however this branches off from canon where eret is crowned, so everything from then on forwards is just whatever i want. i will include things from tommy's recent streams though. enjoy!

"let's leave," their king says.

  
they look to him. his face is impassive, eyes blank as he stares back at them. they know him well enough to know that the mask he always wears is breaking, that soon he'll shatter and all that will be left is a husk. and so they nod and get up, placing a hand on a shoulder.  
  
"we'll follow you," sapnap says, "to the ends of the world."  
  
"to the ends of the world," quackity echoes.  
  
their king cracks a smile, meeting their eyes before glancing away. he's worried, but doesn't let it show as he shrugs off their hands and steps back.  
  
"gather what you need and meet at midnight at the bottom of mexican l'manberg. carry only what's essential. we have a long way to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there's someone standing with their king. they jog towards him, coming to a stop in front of him. the other man turns around, and quackity gapes.  
  
"what the fuck george!" sapnap hisses, eyes narrowed as he takes in the man in front of him. "why the fuck is wil- ghostbur here?"  
  
"he's going to help us," george replies calmly. he raises a hand before sapnap can argue any further, glaring at him in warning. "we can't get out of here alone. you know he has his pet guards patrolling. ghostbur has agreed to help us."  
  
"and what does he get out of it?" quackity pipes up, sharing a look with sapnap. whatever it is, it can't be good.  
  
turning their attention back to the conversation, ghostbur shrugs. "entertainment."  
  
"entertainment- is this some fucking game to you?" sapnap growls, stepping forward. his hand twitches towards the sword strapped to his belt, but a hand whips out and grabs sapnap's wrist.  
  
"ghostbur is our best chance at this," george says lowly, releasing his grip on sapnap. "like it or not but we need his help. he can get to places that we can't, he can do things that we can't."  
  
"i've seen some things that you never want to see," ghostbur whispers, shuddering.  
  
"how exactly are you going to help us escape?" quackity questions, scowling at the ghost.  
  
"i'll provide a distraction," ghostbur retorts, wriggling his fingers.  
  
"a distraction?" sapnap says sceptically. "what kind of distraction?"  
  
"look, does it matter," george says impatiently, "as long as everyone's attention is diverted we can sneak away." he turns to ghostbur who looks down at him, raising a silvery eyebrow. "be careful, okay? please." there's something in the tone of his voice, maybe desperation. sapnap watches the exchange with narrowed eyes as ghostbur softens and nods. "be safe out there," the ghost says before fading.  
  
george exhales and turns to them, smiling brightly. "let's go."

he starts to walk away, and they can't do anything but follow.

"where are we going george?"

a shrug. "somewhere new, where we can start again." he spins around, walking backwards, and flashes a grin. "are you up for it?"

sapnap laughs, and quackity shakes his head fondly. "always."

_"are you willing to leave everything behind just for him?"_   
  
_"for him? i'd lay down my life. i won't stop until i see him back on the throne. until then, i'll follow wherever he goes. and you?"_   
  
_"i'd give up my soul."_

they walk on, leaving it all behind. not once are they stopped, which worries them slightly, because _surely_ someone has noticed, right? it's already been a few hours.

"george," sapnap says, breaking the silence, "are you sure about this? I know you've said to trust ghostbur, but I can't help to-"

"sapnap." his voice is firm, and sapnap stutters. "ghostbur has taken care of it all. you're wondering why nobody is following us, right?"

sapnap nods, and george sighs. he slows down, now walking between sapnap and quackity. "you're not as good as I thought," he says lowly, "otherwise you'd notice that someone has been trailing us for the past half hour."

quackity falters, shock written across his face. sapnap lets out a shaky exhale but continues walking, resting his hand on his sword. "and now you only tell us?" he hisses, scanning the area around them. nothing seems out of place. he can't hear anyone, but he trusts george. he always had the better hearing out of all of them.

"it's nothing to worry over," george shoots back, "they won't harm us."

"who is they?" quackity mumbles, looking warily around.

_idiot, don’t make it obvious that we know._

"oh, they already know," george says loftily.

sapnap comes to a complete halt. "what the fuck, george."

george stops, quackity nearly bumping into him. "you can come out now."

there's a rustle from behind them, and sapnap whips around, sword in hand as someone emerges from the dark.

"look what we have here. never would've thought you'd be someone to run, george."

george laughs, stepping forward so he's stood next to sapnap. "hi roomie."

they step out further into the light. sam. sapnap scowls, putting his sword back in its sheath as sam claps george on the shoulder. he exchanges a look with quackity. _should we trust him?_

_no, but let's see how george deals with it._

"where are you going? you know you're always welcome at mine." sam sounds sincere, sad even, but it could be a trick. you never know, anymore.

"I know, sam," george says softly, taking a step back. sam's hand falls to his side. "but we have to do this alone. I know you understand."

sam heaves a sigh and gives george a smile. "I do. but you know that he won't be happy."

the atmosphere turns sour, and sapnap huffs. "we know. but we'll be far away by then." sam turns to him, his intense gaze boring into him. he represses the urge to shudder as sam turns his gaze back to george. 

"I have to be honest here george, I'm not too sure about this."

"but I am. if you truly understand, then you'll turn back around and leave us be."

sam hesitates. "hey asshole, george is trying to be civil here, but if you don't leave us the fuck alone then-"

"quackity!" george yells, exasperated. "don't worry about him. but what he said is true. leave us alone, sam. please." his hand rests on his sword, his face not betraying anything as he stares up at the man.

sapnap and quackity flank him, and sam laughs awkwardly and waves his hands in the air. "woah, guys, no need for that. I'll leave, okay?" they watch as he walks back, until he's only a shadow amongst the trees. "I wish you the best of luck, george."

they stay still until they can no longer hear his footsteps, until they're sure that he's gone. george sighs. "let's move on." he makes to move away, but quackity tugs on his arm.

"you need rest george. let sapnap and I take watch, yeah?"

george gives him a small smile and nods. "thank you."

he settles down on a tree, closing his eyes. his breath is quick to even out, face relaxing as he falls deeper into sleep.

"we can't risk a fire," sapnap murmurs, smirking at quackity, "guess we'll have to huddle for warmth." quackity laughs softly and glances at george. he looks exhausted, and sapnap rolls his eyes. "I'll take the first watch, just get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

quackity looks at him, surprised, and a relieved grin stretches across his face. "thank you."

"don't mention it," sapnap replies as quackity sits down next to george, laying his head on their king's shoulder. quackity shoots him a smirk before closing his eyes, sinking into george's side. sapnap spares a fond glance at both of them and leans against a tree, hand resting on his sword. the sun is rising, light shining through the foliage of the trees above them.

it's quiet, and seems safe. sapnap feels anything but as he watches the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a procrastinator so idk when you'll see the next chapter. sometime next week hopefully.  
> anyway, thoughts? i know that i kinda rushed the ending but whatever, i'm glad with what i have.  
> also you'll notice that i have only 3 characters tagged, i'll add more as the story progresses. this mainly centres on george, sapnap and quackity with other characters making appearances somewhere later down the track. for now it'll just be the three of them trekking and making a home base :)  
> i know the spacing is annoying, its annoying me as well, but i don't know how to fix it. tbh i'm writing all of this on onenote because i prefer it, maybe that's why.


End file.
